requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Darsie
Character Profile Name: Olivia Darsie Gender: Female Age: 27 Occupation: the public simply knows her as just a rich snob, but secretly, she heads most of the main operations for the Mraz family Residence: Fourth Upper Appearance: 5’7” with a slim build and a fairly severe silhouette; she isn’t skinny or bony but kind of lacking in the curves department. She has medium-light, neutral and even toned skin and blue eyes so dark they appear almost black. Her rich, deep (not dark) brown hair is always styled in the latest fashion; currently, it’s cut in many layers down to her shoulders, usually kept straight but sometimes professionally curled. She also has long, sweeping bangs that hide her long forehead and frame and soften her rather angular face. She has a wide mouth with thin lips, pointed chin and a slightly hooked nose. Unlike most of the Mraz family, she is not immediately striking or very beautiful. However, her makeup is always impeccably done in a very flattering way and her clothes are stylish, classy, sophisticated, and carefully chosen to enhance her appearance. Picture: n/a Personality: Olivia has calculated charm, practised grace and smooth flattery, honed by many years of concentration and hard work in those areas. Behind the mask, she is harsh and intolerant of anyone she deems “incompetent”, the victims of which can easily change with her mood. She secretly demeans and belittles those she dislikes (which can also change with her mood, but not as often). Purchasing only the highest quality products, Olivia is seemingly extravagant but in actuality, she dislikes inefficiency and waste, buying only what she actually needs. Her own flat, though beautifully and tastefully decorated, is quite sparse, containing only things that are useful to her. She is a huge gossip, not because she enjoys it, but because she’s fully aware of how to make or break a person’s career with it; essentially, she sees it as a tool. Olivia believes herself above and better and more intelligent than everyone else; standard laws and rules don’t apply to her. She is very proud and her loyalties seem ever-shifting. She’s also a little paranoid: she thinks that everybody is two-faced and has a hidden agenda or dirty secrets, mainly because that’s exactly how she is. History: Olivia grew up with the best education Doramraz had to offer. Though not a quick learner, she wasn’t afraid to work her butt off and it consequently paid off: her uncle, Ethan Mraz, deemed her intelligent enough to work in the “inner circle” of the family mafia. Olivia was the one who discovered and hired Paris Lafon and made sure that the young woman was adequately trained and well taken care of. She has a lot of pride in Paris, secretly congratulating herself on her quick discovery and good decision. Around this time, her father, Jake Darsie, died due to “an accidental overdose of sleeping draught.” Many rumours abounded surrounding the death: he was assassinated by a terrorist group (some even claim that it was the Skull Men who murdered him), his wife poisoned him because he was unfaithful, it was a suicide, he was a Led addict and overdosed, etc. Currently, Olivia feels that Tristan does not have what it takes to take over as the head of the family when his father steps down. She finds him highly incompetent and believes that she is THE best candidate for the job. Then again, you’d be hard pressed to convince her that there’s even the smallest chance that someone else might be better at leading the family. Skills: She’s proficient in fencing, ballroom dancing, and archery. She hasn’t won any awards or competitions nor is she a natural, but having the best teachers ensured that she has good form and technique. Category: People